This invention relates to protective lids or covers for beverage containers, and more particularly, to beverage container covers that are removable and reusable Still more particularly, the invention relates to covers that are inserted onto the top of a beverage container after initial opening of the container, and are freely rotatable to cover and uncover the drinking opening of the container according to the desires of the consumer.
The popularity of certain beverage containers, such as soft drink cans, has grown enormously in recent years. It is commonplace now to see individuals consuming beverages from such containers during nearly any of the normal daytime activities. Certain inconveniences and health hazards are associated with the use of these containers, which to date have defied solution from the joint standpoints of cost and convenience.
When beverages are consumed outdoors at the beach, golf course, etc., there is a significant risk that bees or other flying insects may enter the containers. If this is not noticed by the person drinking the beverage, the bee can be swallowed, which can result in bee stings in the mouth and throat. There have been reported cases of persons dying from asphyxiation after having been stung by bees because of this problem. In addition, in many environments such as factories, hospitals, laboratories and the like, dust particles, germs and other potentially hazardous debris may enter the container and escape notice of the consumer. With the increasing spread of viruses and cancer-causing agents, and the diversity of means by which such contaminants may be carried, it is desired to minimize the exposure of the beverage to such contaminants to a greater extent than has heretofore been possible, yet at the same time to retain the convenience associated with the use of beverage containers of this type.
In addition to the hazards associated with objects entering the container, is the increasing awareness of the potential health hazards associated with the mistaken use by one person of another's beverage can. This can easily occur during occasions such as parties, meetings and the like, in which the possibility of confusion as to which container belongs to each person may cause an individual to mistakenly drink from the container of another. It is desirable to eliminate such mistaken use, to the fullest extent possible, due to the increasing prevalence of deadly viruses and diseases, which may be spread by the exchange of saliva.
Another problem associated with the use of such beverage containers is that of splashing or spilling the beverage from the can. These containers are frequently used during periods of transit, such as in automobiles, golf carts, and boats, and the possibility of splashing is ever present. Additionally, they are often used in settings involving large crowds, such as ball games and festivals, where the problem of jostling with the crowd may cause the beverage to be spilled.
There have been attempts made in the past to remedy these problems, however, the prior art in this field lacks an inexpensive, easily removable and reusable container cover such as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,039 discloses a beverage container reclosing device comprising a semi-circular reclosing plate having an axial bore through which extends the central post of the can. The reclosing plate is assembled together with the can top, pull tab and central post at the time that the beverage container is originally sealed. The reclosing plate may be rotated to a covered or uncovered position as desired, however, the reclosing plate is a permanent feature of the container and, as such, it cannot be removed or re-used. When the beverage has been fully consumed and the container is discarded, the reclosing plate is likewise discarded. Since the cover cannot be removed and reused, it increases the cost of the container itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,097 relates to a drinking aid for a beverage can that is adapted to be snapped into place over the upper edge of the can to sealingly cover the entire surface of the lid of the can. The drinking aid is provided with a flexible nipple-like mouthpiece in the vicinity of the can opening that can be folded out for use in the nature of a straw, and be folded-in in the vicinity of the center surface of the cover when not in use. This drinking aid is intended to be snapped into place on the lid of the can prior to sale or distribution of the can, and is normally discarded at the time that the can is discarded. This drinking aid requires many working parts including the nipple, which are not required in the present application and which, accordingly, increases its costs.
It can be seen, therefore, that a need exists for an inexpensive, reusable beverage container cover that is easily inserted onto a container for use, and conveniently allows the consumer to cover and uncover the drinking opening as desired.